


Kindergarten Teacher!Andy/Cop!Matt

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's trying not to diss this little girl's uncle because he doesn't want to make his kids cry, but seriously, this dude is a fucking cop. (Even if he is totally hot. Even if Pete wanders by the door taking his third graders somewhere and does a double take and then gives Andy a thumbs up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Teacher!Andy/Cop!Matt

Andy wouldn't even have to teach in a straight public school. He could teach in something like a Waldorf or Montessori school instead, where being slightly odd and subversive is totally accepted.

Andy's trying not to diss this little girl's uncle because he doesn't want to make his kids cry, but seriously, this dude is a fucking cop. (Even if he is totally hot. Even if Pete wanders by the door taking his third graders somewhere and does a double take and then gives Andy a thumbs up.) Andy feels it's his moral responsibility to somehow impart to the kids that cops are not always good. (Even if Officer Mixon has the widest smile Andy's ever seen. Even if he's totally willing to sit on the floor in the circle and let the kids come up and touch his badge. Even if he does give the kids a totally not scary lecture about dangerous people and how they should talk to someone they trust, like Mr. Hurley.)

Andy makes the kids say goodbye to Officer Mixon when it's time for recess, but for some reason he says, "The staff room coffee is pretty terrible, but if you want a cup."

Officer Mixon grins at him, and says, "Any caffeine is good caffeine."

And then they're there, and Andy's pouring soy milk into his coffee, and Officer Mixon says, "Hey, can I have some of that?" and shrugs all endearingly, like one of Andy's five-year-olds. "Lactose intolerant."

Andy hands it over. "Vegan."

(Here there is a clever segue I can't think of at the moment into the next part of the conversation.)

"It's not like I'm one of those cops out there busting heads or anything. I mostly do neighborhood policing stuff, getting to know the neighborhood and keeping kids out of trouble."

The dude is still a cop. (Even if he's totally earnest about this.)

"Shit, son, the only reason I don't have a record is that I never got caught." Officer Mixon says this with a broad grin. "I know what works with teenage boys."

"And what's that?"

"Mostly basketball and rock climbing, talking to the kids about being edge."

Andy looks at him with new respect. Sure cops don't generally do drugs, but most of them aren't edge. "Yeah? Me too."

"Sweet." Officer Mixon grins at him. "Earth Crisis is at The Rave on Friday."

"I know. I have tickets."

"Awesome. I have to get going, but I'll see you there." He salutes Andy with his coffee cup and then leaves, just before the bell rings and Andy has to go retrieve his kids from the playground.

*

On Friday, Andy and Pete throw themselves into the pit at the Earth Crisis show. It's fucking awesome, and just what Andy needs to let go. He didn't tell Pete Officer Mixon was going to be there, and he's not looking for him. (Even if he is a little fascinated by an edge cop who's into hardcore.)

He doesn't have to be; Officer Mixon finds him, which Andy only knows when he's looking for Pete at the end of the show and instead someone's hands settle onto his shoulders, and a voice says, "Mr. Hurley," low and pleased into his ear, and he shivers. It's just the leftover adrenaline from the show. (Even if Officer Mixon's warmth behind him makes Andy want to lean back into his body.)

Andy twists away and says, "Officer Mixon."

"Man, call me Matt. Or Mixon." Matt grins and says, "Or you can call me Officer Mixon, but I might have to put the cuffs on you."

Pete shows up at just the right time to overhear and laugh. "Yeah, right, like you're ever going to get Andy in cuffs."

Matt's smile turns into something slow that threatens to make Andy's knees turn to Jell-O. "Then call me Matt and I'll let you be in charge of the cuffs."

Pete's braying laugh and someone saying, "Making new friends, Mix?" interrupts the moment, but Matt holds Andy's eyes for a moment longer before looking over at the newcomers.

"Yep." Matt slings one arm around Andy's shoulder and says, "This is Andy and- Sorry, dude, I didn't catch your name."

"Pete." Pete grins, showing off all his teeth. "Mr. Wentz to the third graders."

"And this is Ryan and Kyle. What happened to Stu?"

"Lost him," Ryan or Kyle says. "He'll show up." Then he smirks and says to Andy, "So you must be the kindergarten teacher Matt's been talking about all week."

Andy glances up at Matt, who seems totally unconcerned about his friend's teasing. "I must be."

Somehow Andy sorts out which one is Ryan and which one is Kyle, and then Stu shows up, and Andy and Pete go with them to 4 To 4 where they order vegan after-show food and get to know each other. Andy finds himself liking Matt. (Even if he is a cop.)

When they're leaving, Pete spends a minute talking to Matt's friends, which conveniently gives Matt the chance to ask for Andy's number. "Come on," he says, "we had a good time. Don't you want a chance to do this without them?" He smirks, and adds, "I might even let you use the cuffs."

Andy laughs, and he can't believe he's giving his number to a fucking cop, but he does, and he hopes Matt calls.

*

And then they date! Matt convinces Andy that they're basically doing the same thing (making kids' lives better), just in different ways.

At some point, Matt takes Andy to play basketball with some of the teenagers, who mock Matt for saying he was going to bring this really awesome friend and then showing up with this tiny, skinny dude, but Andy's totally aggressive on the court and wins them over.

And then they fall in love! And move in together! On days when Andy has to deal with all kinds of bullshit that has nothing to do with teaching his kids, he comes home and fucks Matt through the mattress. On days when Matt deals with nothing but kids fucking up their lives, he puts his head in Andy's lap and makes him tell fun stories about his class until Matt's laughing again.

And then they live happily ever after in a slightly anarchist household where they sometimes make use of Matt's cuffs.


End file.
